Forgetting Everything
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: One night, Joseph Walker forgets everything in his past. When he wakes up, he sets about making a new life for himself. But a piece of his old life finds him and tries to bring back all the memories for the better. ON HOLD.
1. The Crash

Brian looked at this friends in the car as he drove; they were heading back from Michigan, a trip they had decided to road trip in Brian's new blue SUV. In the seat next to him, Meredith was slowly filtering through playlists on her iPod, her free hand resting on a bump on her abdomen, which made Brian remember telling his parents two days ago that in 2 months, they would be grandparents. Behind them, Joe, Lauren and Julia were sat; Lauren was asleep in the middle, encased in Walker's arms. Julia was about to drop off, her eyes dropping as she stared out of the window. Finally, in the last two seats were Joey and Jaime, having a quiet and gentle conversation about random stuff. Brian looked up as they pulled onto a highway, only to hear Meredith scream a few minuets later as a truck slid across lanes and into the SUV.

* * *

"Joe?" Lauren woke with a start. She wasn't in the SUV anymore.

"Joe?!" she yelled louder, only to hear a muffle from the side of her. She tried to stand up, but found herself stuck on her back like a flipped over Turtle.

"Lauren?" Julia asked.

"I'm here! I cant find Joe!" Lauren sobbed. Julia was sitting up now.

"Can you get up?" Julia asked and Lauren shook her head. Julia rummaged around for her phone, and rung 911, who said to have already received a call and they were on their way. Julia then rang Brian, who picked up.

"Hello?! Julia?!"

"We're in some woods?! And Lauren cant get up."

"The SUV went into the woods beside the Highway, there were nineteen cars in this accident."Brian murmered.

"Is anyone-"

"No-one we know, but Joey and Jaime had to be cut out of the car, and they've gone to the hospital as Jaime broke her leg."

"What about Joe?"

"We thought he was with you..." Brian ran down into the forest, followed by Meredith and two paramedics. Once they found the two girls, Meredith and Lauren went to the hospital, Lauren to be checked over as she couldn't stand and Meredith to have Baby Holden checked over, ad once Julia was given the all clear, they proceeded to search for Joe.

* * *

_MISSING._ The poser read. _Joseph Schwartz Walker, 28, Missing from Highway crash sight in July; $40000 reward. _A picture of Joe smiling while stood next to Lauren beamed out from underneath the writing, while Lauren's face was blurred, so you could focus on him. Lauren sighed as she sipped the Coffee. The tart black drink cleared her head, and she crossed her legs on the chair she was sat on in the Cafe. She was on off work at the moment, and let her eyes wander out of the window onto the bustling streets outside. She felt as if every single man out there suddenly had bright blue eyes and amazing, dazzling smiles. She almost held her breath as a guy walked in, looking sort of like Joe, but he went and hugged a girl with caramel highlights. Lauren sighed and looked at her stomach. Since Joe went missing, she discovered she was pregnant. With his baby. And now he wouldn't be around to see his child, and she almost cried again at the thought of Joe, alone and cold, somewhere in those woods by the highway. Meredith arrived a few seconds later, with Maria asleep in the pram. The 2 month old was fast asleep, and Meredith parked the pram beside Lauren, before disappearing to grab a coffee herself.

"You cant beat yourself up." was the first thing Meredith said.

"How can I not?" Lauren almost cried. "I had begged for us to sit in the middle, if we had gone in the back, maybe..."

"Maybe it would be Joey missing right now?"

Lauren choked up.

"Why did we have to get caught in that stupid crash?" Lauren sobbed into the sofa, waking up Maria who started to bawl. Meredith quickly quietened her before moving onto soothing Lauren.

"Nobody knows. It could happen to anyone."

"But It happened."

"You've got to be strong, for your baby's sake at least." Meredith paused. "Its Joe's as well, you cant forget that."Lauren sobbed again, and Meredith patted her on the back.`"This baby will be strong, and powerful, and an amazing singer, just like its father. Joe may be gone, but the baby hasn't."

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhhhhhhh the suspense. This is going to be sorta like "The Vow", if any of you have seen that? :P


	2. Jacob and Melinda

After the crash, Jacob Walker had forgotten everything.

"What Crash?" he asked his 'wife' Melinda, whenever she mentioned it. He would always get the same response.

"A Crash a few months back, where a guy our age went missing."

The first thing Jacob could remember was waking up in hospital, his wife sobbing at his side. He held his hand out and touched her shoulder. He had called her the wrong name - Laura... Maybe Lara? - at first, but soon he was living back in Lansing, with his Wife and a dog.

Today, Jacob was sorting through a pile of paperwork as his wife was at work. Melinda Creyvey worked as a Lawyer.

"Why don't you have the same surname as me?"

"We decided not to take surnames, and we said we'd make a new one together."

"Really? I like my surname."

"Well, I can take it if you want..."

"Maybe when I can remember more stuff."

Jacob sat at the desk in the study, filtering through different documents, when he noticed a newspaper clipping from a month ago.

_Man Missing from Crash still no body found._

Jacob continued to read.

_Joseph Walker, 27, has been missing for about 3 months now. Married, Walker leaves a Pregnant Wife, Lauren, who is just pleading for closure. "Its hell. I just can't think straight without knowing where he is - dead or alive." _A picture of a short Hispanic girl and a tall guy with blue eyes gazed out of the clipping at Jacob, but the guy...was him. And the girl had her head torn out of the paper. _"She's not been the same. Joe was an amazing actor, singer, writer and friend. He would have been an amazing Dad." Added Walker's friend Brian Holden. Joe was a member of the Theater Troupe, Team Starkid, from New York..._

Team Starkid?

Joe walked into the lounge and typed it into google.

_List of Productions..._

Wow. This guy played Voldemort? And a Dick? And a tough psychopathic "Mother"? A Commander of a space ship...? Batman?! Holy moley, this guy must have been famous. He clicked on a link to the Batman video, and all the comments read _RIP JOE! _or _Why Joe? _he even saw a load of tribute videos. But he couldn't remember anything. All he knew was, that he was Joseph Walker. When Melinda came home, Joe confronted her.

"Why am I singing and Dancing?"

"Thats not you!"

"YES IT IS! THIS ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE NOW!"

"You remember?!"

"No! But I know I'm not your husband. I know that I'm Joseph Walker! And although I cant remember her, I have a real wife out there, who is carrying my child!" Joe yelled, before grabbing a back pack and packing everything he could in it. Before he left, he looked at Melinda.

"I thought I loved you, but I was fed lies." and he left.

* * *

A/N: THIS IDEA ROTTING MY BRAIN OVERNIGHT. G . Melinda basically picked Joe up from the woods, took him unconscious to Lansing, and then faked him being her husband, before taking him home. She be cray cray.


	3. The Vows

A/N: Next week I wont be able to update, so that is why I'm hopefully going to update a lot this week! :D

* * *

Joe wandered around Chicago for a while. He couldn't remember most stuff now, but he realized on the train over that Melinda did love him a lot, if she would take him in like that. If Joe's really, a missing person, he couldn't rat her out. Soon he was stood outside a theater, its lights shining, promoting a production of West Side Story. He carried on walking, although it had started snowing. Joe pulled his hat further down his head.

Soon all the streets began to look familiar, and he saw a building that looked familiar, but he'd never even it before. He rubbed his hand against the small beard he had grown over the last few months, and stared at the list of apartments. He scanned his eyes across the board of names, until he found it.

_Joseph and Lauren Walker_

This was his home. He silently pressed the buzzer, and waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other side of the line began. Joe felt warm at the sound of her voice; it sounded like honey and sugar and everything nice that he could remember.

"Mrs Walker?"

"Yes?"

So this is his real wife.

"I...I'm back."

There was a pause and Joe heard Lauren sharply intake breath.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" another voice yelled down the phone.

"What?!"

"If you don't leave her alone, you'll have to deal with the police!"

"But I am Joe!"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Where did you sit with Lauren in the SUV before the accident."

"I...don't remember..."

"Your not Joseph Walker. Don't joke when a man is out there, dead." Julia Albain hung up the line.

Joe paused. He though about ringing Lauren again, but instead rung another line.

"Hey..." he looked at the directory. "Elli? Yeah this is George from 3b?" he put on a slight accent. "I forgot my pass, can you buzz me in?" There was a pause. "Thanks!" Joe opened the door and walked into the lobby. The man sitting behind the desk was asleep, and Joe walked over to the elevator, before ascending 8 floors, and knocking on the door with 8a next to it. A grumpy looking woman with glasses and a short pregnant woman opened the door. They both screamed.

"It really was you!"

* * *

The police finished questioning Joe early the next morning. He told them he had woken up disorientated in the forest, before hitching a ride up to Canada because he thought he lived there. He then said he stopped by his friend's house in Lansing, and they jogged his memory slightly, prompting his return to Chicago. Lauren sat slumped in a waiting room chair, with Julia and a few other people also asleep. The only person awake was a guy with dark curls.

"Joe?" he asked as Joe emerged. "Did they question you through the night."

"Yeah..."

"It's Darren." There was a pause. "The woman said you might have trouble remembering things.

"The earliest thing I remember is being in Lansing." Joe paused.

"What about..."

"Look, I don't remember you, or this "Starkid" thing, or the crash, or anybody! I don't even remember her." Joe looked at Lauren. "I can't remember her, even though that's my child!" He looked back at Darren. "Its my baby but I don't remember anything!"

"Joe?" Lauren rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Is that true... that you don't remember?" Joe nodded his head. "Can we go and talk in private?"

The pair walked into another waiting room, where the only other people in there were an old woman and a police officer.

"It's all true."

"But, what about...?"

"I have no idea whats going to happen. I'm going to try so hard to remember."

"And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to remember. I promise you."

Joe awkwardly held his arms out and Lauren didn't hesitate to wrap hers around him.

* * *

A/N: not proud of this chapter, but it works, and there's fluff at the end


	4. Apartments and Dual-Surprises

A/N: Possibly away from a PC next week, so uploadinggggggg :D

* * *

The first night back in the apartment was strange. When Joe first walked through the door, he stared at the first room for a while. Lauren walked straight through and took her shoes off. Joe looked at her.  
"Did we really live here?"

"Yeah..." Lauren paused. The doctors had said Joe had very very bad memory loss. But Lauren made a promise to Joe and herself; he would remember everything.

"Its...nice...?"

"You didn't like it." Lauren snorted. "You said you couldn't wait for us to move to a bigger place, and that's what I was searching for, because of this little one." Lauren placed her hand on her abdomen, and Joe remembered again that the baby was his.

"Maybe when the baby's closer... we can search for a new place. Also, this place might jog memories." Joe shrugged. Lauren disappeared into a room, and emerged a second later with a spoon and a tub of cupcake icing. She opened the lid and sat crossed legged on the sofa. Well, she attempted to cross her legs, but ended up stretching them out. Joe sat beside her as she ate the icing. "Movie?" he asked. He reached for one on the shelf, and held it up.

"Which one?"

"Lord of the Rings." Lauren smiled and nodded, before leaning into Joe as the movie started. By the time the film had finished, Lauren was sleeping soundly. Joe lifted her up and took her to the bedroom, before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. Silently he slipped in beside her, just like he used to do when he thought he was called Jacob.

* * *

Joe sat staring at the back of a pot of coffee the next morning. Lauren padded in, yawning and still in the clothes she had fallen asleep in. She raised an eyebrow before she lifted the lid of the pot and filling her mug with the granules, before replacing the lid.

"Sleep well?" Joe asked. Lauren grinned.

"Best night of sleep for four months." she rubbed her abdomen.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just the doctor said at my last scan with all the depression from your disappearance, the baby might be a bit uncomfortable."

Joe looked at her.

"Well, are you okay now?"

"Just sore... I might make another appointment." Lauren switched on the small TV on the worktop, and the news program blared about Joe's reappearance. Lauren sighed and looked at Joe while stirring her coffee.

"Brian said we could post a video saying you're back."

"Lets do that... Who's Brian? What Video?" Joe paused.

"What?"

"Do you mean on that Starkid thing?"

"Well... yeah..."

"oh..."

"Its okay..." Lauren placed her hand on his back, and he sighed. "I'll do most of the talking."

"If I had known I was meant to come to Chicago, I would have never been in Lansing." He went to the living room and picked up his laptop, before Lauren logged it in and they clicked on the "Record Video" button.

"Hey guys... Joe here. I'm back, because I found my way back to Chicago."

"Joe has suffered from Memory loss, and we would be thankful to any tweets using the hastag _ForgettingEverything _that might help jog his memory. Please don't tag anyone from Starkid from the tweets though."

"I went up to Canada, then down to Lansing for a while, until I remembered Starkid, and after a google search, I remembered enough to come back down to Chicago." Joe explained.

"Also, I decided to confirm what the media has already reported; Yes I am pregnant with Joe's baby, no we don't know the gender, and we hope its not twins!" Lauren added, before the pair waved and Lauren turned off the camera. They uploaded it, and agreed to ring the hospital. Lauren managed to get an appointment that afternoon, and they decided to go before they checked for any _#ForgettingEverything _tweets.

* * *

"Your lucky, we had one cancellation this whole week, which you've managed to get." The nurse, Kaylee, grinned. Lauren tucked her top up,before Joe held her hand. Kaylee emptied a small bottle of jelly onto Lauren's bump, and ran a scanner over it.

"Well?"

"No wonder you've been feeling extra uncomfortable!"

"What?"

"Well... I hope you guys have a big enough apartment; you'r going to have twins."

"What?!" Joe asked.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when I can next update... sorry! D:


	5. Music and Lyrics

A/N: IMMA BACK *smiles* My cousins came to town, and this would have been up a day sooner, but I caught the freaking flu on tuesday, and the fever only broke last night so I'm still recovering :D

* * *

Joe woke up to the sound of his real wife on the phone.

"See Jaims, I don't think he'll be able to cope." there was a pause. "I know he'll be a great dad, but how can he be if all he knows is Starkid brought him back." Joe stretched and stood up, thankful that his socks muffled the noise as he moved to the edge of the hallway. "No I'm not having the twins aborted. No I'm not having selective reduction. I'm keeping both of them if he remembers or not."

"You Vowed I would remember, and I'm going to remember." Joe called as Lauren hung up the phone, she turned and sighed.

"We've gotta pray."

Joe and Lauren spent the day watching bad daytime tv, eating the various things Lauren was craving, and checking #ForgettingEverything every half hour. Lauren sat with a notepad a wrote down anything he said in response to something. At around 3pm, she noticed that his eyes would darken if he remembered something. At 6pm, they got ready to go out with the starkids for a Joes return/Laurwalk twins celebration. By 7pm, the pair sat in a cab going towards one of their favourate bars in the city. Lauren had devised a game that all Hunger Games fans would know, and they could use to help Joe - _Real or Not Real. _He would ask that question after stating something, and Lauren or Brolden or Joey or whoever happened to be there, would answer with "Real" or "Not Real", depending on which one was correct, followed by a brief fact/description.

"I proposed to you in a bar."  
"Not real, you proposed outside of UMich."

"Your favorite animals are Unicorns."  
"Real, especially sparkly ones."

This carried on for a while. Lauren walked in first, and when Joe walked in, he was hit with the smell of alcohol, but sweet alcohol, not the bitter stench of beer but the sugary syrup in cocktails. He followed Lauren to the booth where the other starkids were sat, and they ordered some food and drinks, with Lauren and Meredith drinking sprite (for obvious reasons) and Nick and Brolden drinking coca cola (because they were designated drivers). At around 11pm, Joe dragged Lauren to the dance floor. As they danced, Joe began to remember some things about Lauren. Mostly, he got glimpses of her complaining about her height, but he also remembered her being Draco, Taz, Bugette, Commissioner Gordon, Calender Man, all of her roles began to swarm in her head. As the song "We are never ever getting back together" began to play, Joe remembered all their fights. Lauren screaming at him in Rehearsals just before they got together; him yelling at her in their apartment at 2:30 am; the pair arguing over what pizza to order years and years ago in highschool; Joe found it overwhelming. Suddenly the song switched and people started screaming with joy. The song was in a different language, but Joe recogized some of it saying "Open Condom Store."or something like that. Suddenly everyone was dancing like they were horseback riding.

That was when black dots came into Joe's vision and he passed out.

* * *

A/N: Well, he's remembering isnt he? :D D:


End file.
